Luffy's Curse
by AnimeCat92
Summary: AU - After saving Ace, Luffy travels back to the Archipelago with Ace. Along the way something happens. Now the Strawhat Crew plus Ace must save their favourite Strawhat wearing Captain.
1. Chapter 1

AnimeCat92 - Hey, this is AnimeCat92 with a new fic!

Luffy – Why?

AnimeCat92 – I've got writer's block with my other fic -_- plus I have this stuck in my head.

Luffy – Why?

AnimeCat92 – Just cause.

Luffy – Why?

AnimeCat92 - ...Ace...

Ace – Ok, got it. Oi, Luffy stop annoying AnimeCat92.

Luffy – But I'm bored.

AnimeCat92 - ...Do I care? Nope. Disclaimer!

-I don't own One Piece, just my OCs-

Marineford...3 weeks since Whitebeard died and Ace was saved. Luffy's injures had healed and now he was returning to the Shabondy Archipelago. His brother was going with him...so he didn't get lost. Ace and Luffy were just setting off, Marco who was now captain had no problem with it. Ace could stay with them for a while. Setting off from whatever island they were on into the sea.

Four days later. "Hey, Luffy." Luffy looked up at his big brother, "Yeah Ace?" "Looks like a storm is setting in. We're going to stop on that island in the distance." "But we're so close..." "Only while this storm's blowing Luff' then we're on our way, ok?" Luffy paused for a few seconds "Ok..." They landed and pulled the boat up the beach and made it into the cover of the trees just as the storm exploded around them. "Great...doesn't look like it's stopping any time soon. Better get comfy Luff', we're going to be here a while." All he heard was a groan from his brother causing him to chuckle.

The storm finally broke at night 2 days later so they decided to leave the following morning. "You prepare the boat Luff', I'll get us some food to keep us going. You're crew is probably all waiting for you on the Archipelago." "Hey Ace what you going to do now?" "Hang with you for a bit...think about what I'm doing next, that ok with you?" Luffy gave his trademark smile "Sure!"

Luffy ran down to the little boat, only just big enough for 2 people and some supplies, and begins to untie from the tree. Just as he starts to push the boat down to the sea he hears a voice behind him, "Hello Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy whipped around.

Ace picked another weird fruit off the ground. It was another half a day until their destination, enough time for Luffy to get hungry. "I think a few more will do it." He walked a bit further on and saw another. Just as he was picking it up, a scream rent the air. Ace dropped the fruit and turned towards the scream. "LUFFY!" and he charged towards the beach.

Zoro had just arrived in the Archipelago and was looking for Raleigh using the vivre card he gave them. Suddenly, a shiver hit him. *What was that?*

Nami, Robin, Chopper and Franky were all on the fully coated Sunny-go, laughing about who will get back first – Luffy or Zoro – when all of them felt a shiver. "Wh-what was that?" "I don't know Doctor-san but something bad just happened I think." Both Nami and Franky nodded. Something had happened, what they didn't know.

Sanji, Brook and Usopp were wandering the Archipelago went they also felt the shudder. A young woman and her duck on a ship, about half a day away from the Archipelago also shuddered. She looked down at the wanted poster she held in her hand of Monkey D. Luffy. *Did something happen to Luffy?*

Luffy – What happened to me?

AnimeCat92 – You'll find out.

Luffy – Tell me!

AnimeCat92 – No.

Luffy – Please! Please! Please!

AnimeCat92 – NO! (Starts to chase Luffy)

Ace – Uh...since AnimeCat92 is busy I guess I'll say it – R & R

AnimeCat92 – Yep! Now come here!

Luffy – No way!


	2. Chapter 2

AnimeCat92 – No more writer's block! Hooray!

Nami – Congratulations, now why am I here?

Zoro – Yeah, me too.

AnimeCat92 – Cause I paid Ace to keep Luffy away since they aren't in this chapter and you two are the stars today.

Nami – We are?

Zoro – Why us?

AnimeCat92 – Cause you are Luffy's first nakama and cause I felt like it. Zoro do the disclaimer.

Zoro – Why should I?

AnimeCat92 walks over to him and whispers in his ear.

Zoro – AnimeCat92 doesn't own anyone or anything but her OCs, got it? Say otherwise and I'll use onigiri on you. Was that good?

AnimeCat92 – Yep!

Nami stood on the deck; she hadn't left the head since earlier. Robin was in their room reading a book. Franky was tinkering with some useless weapon and Chopper was making some new medicine. She had chosen to wait for the others return alone on the deck. She couldn't shake that feeling from that morning, something had happened to one of her nakama. She shook her head and continued her silent vigil.

Zoro groaned as yet another person ran away from him. All he wanted was directions to Shakky's Bar but whenever he asked they always ran away. God it was frustrating. "All I want is some lousy directions but no one on this god forsaken archipelago will give me any." "Then maybe I can be of some assistance." Someone giggled from behind him. He whipped around and stared at the person in front of him. "You...how did you..."

"Yohohohoho, Nami-san how are you and what panties are you wearing today?" Nami's fist then connected with the perverted skeleton's skull. "Brook! I will not tell you that!" Chopper came running out shouting his normal doctor routine before changing to heavy point and carrying Brook to his office. Nami was still angry, all her anger from recent events bubbling over. "Honestly, if Sanji does that as well I swear I'll use my climatact on him." Sanji, 4 groves away at Shakky's Bar shivered. "Why do I have a sense of foreboding?" "I don't know; now as I was saying go to grove..."

Zoro was now standing on a large ship talking with a large man. "Now where is your ship, Zoro-san?" "I'm suppose to follow this card but it isn't working." The person from before takes it from him. "Oi!" She held it flat in her hand. "It does work see." The card moves in one direction away from the ship. "Well thanks for everything but we best go." "Be careful." "Don't worry, I will." Zoro and the women jump off the ship to where a giant duck is waiting and leave, Zoro follow her and her duck. "Be safe...or the king will have my head."

"N-Nami!" Nami looks over the railing. "Usopp!" Usopp climbs on the ship and collapses on the deck. "I never want to leave the Sunny-Go again!" Nami walked over laughing. "We all feel the same. Only Sanji, Zoro and Luffy have yet to arrive." Usopp roles over on to his back. "Glad I'm not last, where is everyone else?" "Robin's reading in our cabin. Chopper and Brook are in Chopper's office and Franky is tinkering with something below deck." "I'm going to go say hi to everyone." Usopp gets up and runs to Chopper's office. He'd be a while. Chopper wanted to give everyone a check over once they arrived. From the noise, they were greeting each other. "Bakas..." she said under her breath, shaking her head.

It was later that night as the sun was setting before another voice broke the silent night. "Nami-swan!" Nami groaned as Sanji ran over to the ship, climbed up the side and kneeled in front of her. "I have returned." Robin who just came of her room saw Nami getting really angry. "Cook-san, Doctor-san requires everyone to have a check-up. Then I think everyone is hungry and in need of food." "Hai, Robin-chawn!" shouted the love cook as he ran to Chopper's office as Brook and Usopp came out and Franky came up from below. "Was that Sanji-aniki?" "Yes, Carpenter-san. He is having his check-up then will cook dinner." "Ah, that's great. We're only missing Zoro and Luffy now." "We can leave as soon as they both arrive. Shakky-san has graciously given us enough food to reach Mermaid Island." "Alright!" shouted Usopp.

After a while Sanji finished his check-up and cooked dinner. They all went in for dinner and were enjoying it even though it wasn't the same without having to guard their food form Luffy and having Zoro argue with Sanji. 3 figures approached the boat. "Whoa, this is your ship? What happened to the Merry-Go?" "She couldn't travel any further so we had to get a new ship." "I see, shall we? I think they're having dinner." The male figure picked up the smallest and they climbed up.

"Oi, you better have left some for us, you crap cook." Everyone looked to the door to see Zoro. "Zoro! /Marimo!" "Hello, Swordsman-san. What did you mean by us? Is Captain-san with you?" "No someone else." And he moved so everyone could see his 2 companions. "Vivi! And Carue. What are you doing here?" Vivi walked forward. "Well, my kingdom is fully recovered and I really missed you guys so I persuaded my father and Igram to allow a ship to escort me to finding you guys. And we found Zoro and helped him get here." Zoro just grumbled at this. Sanji went love cook. "Of course there is food for you, Vivi-chawn." Vivi giggled. "I think Zoro is in need more than I am." "He'll get some, don't you worry princess." "Zoro, after dinner please come with me to my office for a check-up." "Fine...no Luffy yet?" Nami shook her head. "Hopefully, he'll be back soon."

Around Midnight, Nami is standing by the bow. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Zoro approach. "Worried about Luffy?" Nami jumps nearly a foot in the air. "Zoro, don't do that." He stares at her. "Fine, I am a little worried." "He'll be back. He won't let anything stop him from becoming King of the Pirates and he won't leave us, his nakama behind on his adventure." Nami shrugs and walks away towards her cabin. "Yeah, I guess that's right." Zoro stands for a few minutes before yawning and going to his own cabin.

AnimCat92 – I'm sorry all those who wanted to find out what happened to Luffy but I have a something that needs a vote on. Will Ace:

A – Find Luffy alone unconscious on the beach?

B – Find him unconscious with his attacker standing over him and have Ace fight him?

C – Find Luffy with attacker but still conscious and have Ace fight and lose and Luffy's attacker kidnap Luffy?

D – Something completely different?

I'll decide what to do but I might do what you guys want instead.

Zoro – So send your answer in with a review.

Nami – Why are you being so helpful towards her? What did she promise you?

Both – Nothing.

Nami – Yeah, right. Tell me!

Both run away.

Nami – Come back here (chases us)

Luffy and Ace come in.

Ace – See, we don't want caught up in that. Let's go.

Luffy – Ok, Ace.

Both leave.

AnimeCat92 – Was that Ace and Luffy? Damn, I want my money back now.

I run out the door after Luffy and Ace. You hear shouts of surprise. Zoro and Nami run out after me. A few seconds later, Luffy comes in.

Luffy – I'm closing as AnimeCat92 is busy. Um...R & R.

He runs out the door.


	3. Author Note

-AUTHOR NOTE-

I'm going on holiday for 4 weeks and won't be updating or anything so you'll have to wait for chapter 3. I am not stopping this story but it is on temporary Hiatus while I catch up with Naru Chara, my other story. Once I have gotten to chapter 10 in Naru Chara, I'll add the next chapter. I like this story so I won't stop it but it is on hiatus as of now.

But I thought I would show the votes for what happens with Ace and Luffy:

A – 1

B – 5

C- 1

D- 1

People seem to like B...I do to so voting is now closed and B will happen! No other votes will count. So wait for Ace v Attackers to save Luffy. You'll also find out what happens to Luffy then. See ya'll after Naru Chara chapter 10!


	4. Listen Up

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I promise to try and update at least 1 if not 2 of my stories this weekend and try and update my stories every week of summer. Thanks for being patient with me.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92


	5. Chapter 3

AnimeCat92 – Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated but I am taking this off of hiatus, if you haven't noticed. I did have this chapter all written up but I lost my memory stick (not too sure how seeing as it is bright red!) and it had the chapter on it then Uni work piled up and bleh. But anyway, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for Ace vs. Luffy's attackers! And you've all waited so long to find out what is going to happen to Luffy, well no one will expect it (at least I hope so) and since I'm trying to write longer chapters I'll put the Ace fight and Luffy's curse revelation in the same chapter. Anyway, look who's here today.

Vivi – Hi, everyone.

AC92 (short version) – Yes, I brought Vivi back. I really wanted her to return to the crew but she never did. Nobody complain that I brought her back.

Vivi – No one did though.

AC92 – But they might considering what I have planned. I do plan on throwing some major curveballs in this fic. But we should really start.

Zoro (opens the door) – She doesn't own us, got it? Only the plot and her OCs.

Vivi – What?

AC92 – He's been coming by and threatening me to continue this fic since I put it on hiatus, he's very enthusiastic. By the way, have you seen Ace? He still owes me money.

Zoro – No, I think he's preparing for his big rescue.

AC92 – I'll deal with him later, any way on with the fic.

(Right before the scream in chapter 1)

"Hello, Monkey D Luffy." Luffy whipped around to see a man in a cloak standing there, with 5 men behind him. "Who are you?" "You may call me Ichirou, Master Ichirou preferably but it doesn't matter." He held his hand out, "I'm afraid you must come with me now Luffy, I require you for my plans to succeed." Luffy grinned cockily before getting into a fighting position, "No way am I going with you, I have to meet everyone at the Thousand Sunny." Ichirou sighed and shook his head, "Why does the Sacred Maiden need to be so stubborn?" "Maiden? But I'm not a girl." Suddenly the 5 men surrounded Luffy, he looked at them then back up at Ichirou who was now right in front of him, "Not yet that is." He pressed a finger to Luffy's chest and Luffy let out a loud scream before succumbing to the pain from whatever was done to him.

(Back to end of 1st Chapter)

"Luffy! Answer me Luffy!" Ace continued down the path ahead of him which led down to the beach. His mind was racing, what could make Luffy scream like that? Marines? No, he'd just beat them up. Pirates? No, he'd do the same thing. Some wild creature? Again, same answer. But what did that leave? Hardly anything at all. Nothing that could cause him to scream like that, but he had. That was definitely Luffy's voice. He broke onto the beach, and saw red. Luffy was lying unconscious on the beach next to the Striker with a man wearing a full body cloak stood over him. Nearby, 5 men kneeled, heads bowed, wearing strange identical outfits. He could almost feel the man's smirking at his little brother, who, Ace could now see, was crumpled on the ground. "Hurry and grab him, we need to make preparations." "Yes sir, Master Ichirou."

"Not on my watch." Using Flame Fist, he launched an attack at 'Master Ichirou' which caused him to leap back. The 5 subordinates leapt between Ace and their Master. "No one attacks Master Ichirou." "Well, too bad. That's my brother you're attacking and I'm not letting you have him." "Your brother will soon belong to our Master, it's pointless to resist." "You can have him over my dead body! Flame Pillar!" He shot multiple flame pillars at them, forcing them to dodge. He ran forward and checks Luffy, he was alright. He turned around, pulling out his knife to block the sword of one of them. He gut punched the guy 3 times then kicked him hard away. "Next!" Another came forward and Ace, using his knife fended off the strikes. He punched him in the face, knocking him out. "Who's next?" The 3 looked at each other then all charged him. "Hey!" He blocked the knife of one, only for another to hit him, actually drawing blood. "What?" "These swords are made of Seastone. I'm sure you know what that is." "F***!" They advanced again and each time he managed to block 1, the other 2 would get him. Bleeding out of several cuts, he could barely hold them off. "Just give up and hand over the sacred maiden."

"Sacred maiden, you mean Luffy? Didn't I tell you can only have him over my dead body and I'm not dead yet." "You are nearly dead, but you certainly put up an excellent fight. I will give you the honour of dying by my hand." The 3 backed off, the 2 who had come back round stood by them. Their Master pulled out his own sword. "I'm not scared of you; I won't let you have my little brother." "You are certainly the most interesting person I've met on this entire sea. Tell me your name." "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" "You may call me Ichirou, normally I'd request 'Master Ichirou' but I can tell you'd rather die. And you?" "Ace; care to tell me why you want my brother?" "Ace huh? Very well, I'll make sure to put that on your gravestone. Any preferences to where you'd like to be buried?" "I don't plan on dying today." "No preference, very well. I'll bury you here on the shore." Before Ace could react, Ichirou was behind him and had thrust his sword through Ace's chest. He pulled it out and let Ace fall to the floor.

Ace coughed up blood, the man…Ichirou, had turned his back on him. No, he was going to take Luffy. _"I…Luffy…damn it…am I going to die here? To survive dying at Marinford…to die on some beach?"_ It was going dark and 1 of the servants lifted Luffy. _"Luffy…I'm…sorry…"_ He closed his eyes and it all went dark.

(Original Ending Point of chapter)

1 of his men checked the body of the man and indicated he was dead. Ichirou looked down at the young man, he was rather strong. How unfortunate the man, Ace he said his name was, was so insistent on being against him. Had he been left to live, he would have certainly been a thorn in his side, especially with the relationship to the Sacred Maiden he had. Brothers, apparently. No matter, however Luffy had a crew, the Straw Hat Pirates if he was not mistaken who would go after a crew mate into hell itself, especially the first mate, Zoro if he was not mistaken. They would need to be removed as well, in case they decided to become thorns as well but no one would be able to defeat him now, not that he had the Sacred Maiden. He looked now to Luffy; yes the spell was working as it should. His face was becoming softer, hair longer, body gaining the female curve as well as his now developing chest area. Yes, soon everything would work out just as he planned. And nothing could stop him now. "Bring the ship round; we must place the Sacred Maiden aboard." "Yes sir, what should we do the body?" "We shall bury it before we leave; he was a good warrior and deserves such." They nodded and 3 of them left to fetch the boat while the others remained. "My, it's certainly getting warm out." I then turned to the body of the young man to see him standing, his body covered in flames like the sun, getting bigger and brighter as he stood. The hole in his chest shrank before all that was left was blood showing where his injuries had been. He got into a fighting pose, glaring at me in such a way I thought I saw fire in his very eyes, "I told you didn't I? You can only have Luffy over my dead body. And I'm still alive and kicking, so ready for round 2?"

AC92 – So yeah…what do you guys think? I genderbent Luffy and gave Ace a new power.

Zoro – After you killed him.

AC92 – Think of it as sort of a requirement to get it, I'll go into more detail next time about the power but not everything, more things come along with more Heroes.

Vivi – Heroes?

AC92 – That's right, 6 'Heroes' plus the Strawhat crew (if not included in the 'Heroes') have to save Luffy from Master Ichirou…and anyone else who comes along.

? – (Comes in) Hey AC92, want to order takeout tonight?

Zoro – Who are you?

AC92 – My temporary roommate, until he's needed in the story of course. And since you're here, let's announce the contest.

Vivi – Is he going to be one of the Heroes?

AC92 – Right, I only have 3 of the Heroes decided (Ace, this guy and one of the Strawhats) and for the life of me can't decide on the others so I'm going to see who you guys come up with. The contest is, you have to guess who my roommate is.

? – That's right, I'm someone Luffy knows and am on his side, and have appeared in both the manga and anime as a somewhat important character and AC92 is annoyed I have yet to appear again. I am also not dead so I won't be magically brought back to life…before I get my powers that is. How are you planning on making it so we're not freakily overpowered?

AC92 – You'll just have to wait and see. The contest will last until chapter 7 so take your time. So see you next time.


End file.
